


Sister Dear

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's aura has the opposite effect on Amy. Instead of making her fall in love, it made Amy terrified of Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Dear

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue is canon to Interlude 2.

"Victoria—"

"Use my codename, please."

The reprimand is swift, and delivered in the same casual tone her adopted sister might use to ask if there was anything good on TV. Amy doesn't mistake the underlying message, though. Not when, right behind Victoria, there's a skinhead smeared across ten feet of concrete.

"Glory Girl," she says, lowering her eyes, "y...you need to be more careful. This is the sixth time you've called me to heal one of these people."

"I'm strong enough to lift a SUV over my head. It's hard to hold back all the time."

Underneath her heavy white robe, Amy's stick-thin legs start to tremble. While the stranger that gradually replaced her sister since Victoria's trigger has never been subtle, this is a new low. "I'm sorry, Glory Girl."

"And stop apologizing all the time."

"R-right."

She risks a glance up, and catches Victoria's full lips quirking into an amused smirk. Like Amy's tiptoeing around her abuse is the funniest thing in the world.

_Bitch_ , Amy thinks—but doesn't say, never dares say.


End file.
